Iku's sister?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: What if Iku has a sister named Rose and she is mute? Through when she wants to visit her The airplane person took her off of the plane just because she didn't because she can't. And her ex get's really mad that she didn't tell him about Iku. He slaps her mad and she passes out. Dojo X Iku and Rose X Tezuka? Maybe


Iku was on Skype with someone very important. Her sister, Kana.

"He did what?!" Iku nearly yelled.

Kana typed In the little box for writing _"my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend" _

Iku was really mad "Why would he do that?!"

Kana shook her head showing she didn't know.

"You know what, Ask mom and dad if you can come over here.." Iku finally said after a little while. Kana nodded and made the brb sign and grabbed her phone and walked downstairs.

Iku waited calmly she knew her parents could be reasonable and that Kana would tab into her being mute in the conservation, She was just that good at trickling their parents. Meanwhile Iku heard her parents talking and cell phone beeps. After a few minutes Kana walked back upstairs with a smile on her face.

"So you're coming?" Iku asked which Kana nodded fast. Iku smiled and nodded "Ok see you tonight right?" the reason Iku asked this is because Kana and Iku was planning this since there parents visited Iku.

"_yeah, you know it see you I should get packing._.."

Iku nodded and smiled "see you tonight sis.." She said closing the laptop that her parents came her for Christmas. She smiled happily as She was prepped on a mission. This did not go unnoticed. So Doujou decided to say something. "Iku... Why are you so happy?"

"My sister is visiting me tonight"

"sister?" Nearly everyone asked and Shibazaki chuckled "You really should see her laptop.."

Which everyone decided to do just that. They walked to Iku's and Shibazaki's room. After a couple minutes Iku opened her laptop. The desktop was a picture of Kana. She had shoulder length blonde hair and the bottom of her hair was a little curly. She had an sunglasses. It looked like she had a huge scar across her throat. At the she was in a black hoodie that says in red bold letters MANGA, ANIME, MUSIC EQUALS LIFE and blue shinny jeans. She was squeezing a stuffed dog really REALLY close to her chest. She had a little small smile on her face. And in the background was Iku and their brothers, But manly it was Kana.

"Hm... Why does she have a scar over her throat?" Tezuka asked

"oh.. Well when she was about 5 her and our mother went to the store to get some food.. through a drunken driver smashed into the car. Which some of the glass form the window sliced on Kana's neck. The ambles came and took her to the hospital but it was to late... She became mute and had the scar ever since. Which earn a lot of people to stare at her but she could stare right back once wrote They can ether love or hate me... I really don't care which one through.." Iku explained everyone was silent.

Meanwhile at a airport. There stood Kana, now having half blonde hair the sides of her hair were brown. She was in a pink shirt that had butterflies on them and jeans. Her shoes were flat. She got on the airplane with her phone on hand. A airplane lady saw that and walked over to her and took her phone. "You will get this after the plane ride..." Kana stared at her phone, gulping. "Would you like to say something?" the airplane lady asked. Kana shook her head still staring at her phone. "That's it talk or I'm taking you off of this plane and you can drive it where you want to." Kana started to tear up trying to sign that she couldn't talk but the airplane lady grabbed her hands and shook her head "TALK! not this carp" Kana finally stared at cry. The airplane saw that she wasn't going to talk brought her off of the plane giving Kana her phone back.

Kana cried for a good few minutes before sending to Iku "h_ey sis I might not be there until like two days because the airplane person pretty much yelled at me to talk.. When I can't so... now I have to drive there.._" Iku soon got the text and her eyes went wide and she soon texted back "y_ou now what? Just stay there I'll come and get you" _

Shibazaki looked at Iku "Iku what's wrong?" Iku swallowed to stop herself form yelling "Kana just got yelled to talk when she can't so now I have to go get her..." Everyone stared at Iku in shock "Are you lying right now?" Doujou asked her shocked. Iku shook her head "no.. I'm not"

"We will go with you right Dojo?" Tezuka asked looking at Doujou which nodded "We all will go.." Shibzaki, Genda, and Komaki nodded. Iku smiled "thank you guys." They nodded and Tezuka, Doujou, And Genda got in a car. While Komaki, Shibzaki, and Iku got in another car. "Ok... Iku you lead us to your old house.." Doujou said through the walkie talkie. Iku nodded and drove to her home town airport and walked around. She soon saw Kana, She smiled but that soon faded.

"WELL WHY DO YOU THINK I CHEATED HM?" Iku could only guess that was her ex boyfriend. "LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T CARE WHY YOU CHEATED" Kana wrote down, she saw Iku and hide behind her. "Kana, is this your ex?" She asked which Kana nodded. "Who the heck is this?" her ex asked "Why I'm her sister" Iku growled.

"how come you never told me you have a sister?" Her ex glared at Kana. "how come you ever told me you was going to cheat?" she shot back. Her ex got really mad and stepped behind kana, who was hiding behind Iku. Kana's eyes went wide as she turned around. Tezuka, Doujou, Shibzaki, Genda, and Komaki was already there watching the scene in front of them. Her ex grinned and slapped Kana right on her throat. Kana and Iku's eyes go wide as the scar wound reopens. The last thing she saw was Iku kneeling besides her and her ex grinning.


End file.
